Practically every product that results from the efforts of generic design or specialized design, such as architectural, electrical and mechanical design, involves the rendering of design drawings. In the last twenty years, nearly all of such drawings have been rendered using a computer aided design (CAD) system with a CAD software program. Typical CAD systems take the form of high-speed workstations or desktop computers that use CAD design software and input devices. These CAD systems generate output in the form of a printed design drawing or an electronic file format that can provide input to a computer aided manufacturing system (CAM).
Since the advent of computerized drawings, numerous computer aided design (CAD) programs have been developed. The translation of data files created by a first computer aided design (CAD) program into one or more data files readable by a second CAD program proves to be a difficult task. However, because of the relatively large number of diverse and competing CAD programs that are available, it is frequently the case that such translations need to be made. A number of underlying reasons exist for performing such translations, including execution of engineering projects that require the services of a main contractor using a first CAD program and a subcontractor using a second CAD program.
A presently existing technique for translating drawings involves the use of an IGES or STEP file. IGES and STEP are ANSI and ISO standards for exchange of data between CAD systems. Numerous CAD systems are provided with the capability to import and export the IGES and/or STEP file formats for CAD geometry interchange. The IGES and STEP file formats result in a generally fair translation accuracy where the files are not relatively complex. However, for typically involved applications, the IGES or STEP file format does not provide a complete solution for translating files.
In the currently existing approaches for performing file translation, at the end of the translation process, one would merely determine whether or not a feature was successfully created. None of the approaches determine whether or not each of the created features is geometrically accurate. Furthermore, attempts to rectify any discrepancies are conducted at the end of the entire translation process, thus adding complexity and delay to the translation process wherein discrepancies of a feature adversely affect creation of other interdependent features.
Accordingly, there exists a present need for a system and method that enables efficient and more effective translation of CAD files between at least two unique CAD file types, such as from a first CAD file type into a second CAD file type.